Hiro Tamaru
One of NationStates Roleplayer "Rynagria" characters, based on Angel Beats character, Otonashi Yuzuru. He can be considered the medic of his group, having extensive medical knowledge and ready to put his life on the line to save someone. He is the most active the most active Tamaru Family member, going around the world and having numerous adventures. Background Hiro doesn't like talking about it, he says it's too boring. But he describes it as a "flawless" life. Both of his parents were rich, meaning he was given what he needed, not what he wanted. Nothing terrible happened to him, no accidents, no untimely deaths, nothing at all that would his life seem more interesting. Even his school life wasn't that interesting, getting perfect scores in all of the classes that he attended, it was not a challenge to him. Hiro, to simply put it, just wanted to have some excitement in his life, which he tried to fulfill with his cousin Takashi. But that didn't last when Takashi had to focus on his school, eventually he gruadated from high school and searched around. For some reason he knows that the order's lie of being there to keep order from the beginning of time. Personality He's talkative and friendly, expressing his current emotions and feelings out loud, even if nobody cares. Hiro's also impatient when it comes to most thing, often rushing them without a plan. Willing to fight if challenged, not the one to give up easily. Although shown optimistic about the plan ahead, he himself has security issues, feeling that he needs to atone for all the actions he did in rule of the order. This was shown slighlty in Book One, but was shown completely in Book Two, having a mental breakdown and attempting suicide. He also afraid that he will lose everything around him, his friends, his family, everyone that he cares about. Despite what he see and feels about himself, he is very caring towards other people, becoming a doctor after the Order's rule. By 2027, he has managed to make a chain of hospitals that is under his care, while on the side, he also ran a private military contractor service. Still talkative and friendly most of the time, it was learned that he is prone to stay at work for most of the time, leading a busy life. Something has also happened that he blames himself again once more. He has been known to fall into deep depression relatively quick, which is usually followed by a suicide attempt. Book One: Dark Times Hiro's initial appearance of the book was after Robert had managed to single-handedly defeat the squad of soldiers he was suppose to be leading, watching Alexandra take care of the wounded. Feeling that he needed to gain information on the situation, Hiro decided to help Alex with the wounded, hoping that she knew what least happened. During that time, Hiro learned about Cold Harbor, eventually finishing the treatment of the soldiers, in the process gaining Alex's number. When done, both separated , with Hiro returning to the apartment the three rented. By the next time, Hiro made it first, as Anisha and Takashi return from their stroll around town. Worried about the Marshall Law, he decided to talk to Alex, his reasons unknown. Several minutes later, the three were at the door and entered when invited in. There, Hiro learned about the secret of Alexandra, at the same time revealing his own. As tensions rose between the two, Hiro thwarted an attempt from Anisha to kill Alex, but suffering mental breakdown. This caused them leave, with Hiro planning to die, sending the two ahead. Once out sight, he created a fire to attact Order forces. At the height of the book, he managed to attract the attention he sought for, fiercely battling them. Anisha and Takashi seeing the battle from afar, dashed off to the rescue with hopes of making it in time. Having set fire to a grassland and large park, surrounded and running out of options, Hiro prepared to die fighting. Suddenly, Alexandra confronted him, while also protecting her identity and stalling the troops. The distraction was long enough for him to save her, also discovering an ability, and enough time for the duo to get to them. With Hiro wanting to go off on his own again, Anisha knocks her out and places her in the car of Alexandra. Finally away from danger, they were approached by two Super Liberation Front personnel, who intended to recruit them. Anisha convinced Alex and Takashi to leave for a safe place, which was decided to be one of Alex's relatives, in the place of her going with them. They agreed and went their separate ways. Book Two: Dawn's Shadow Caught in traffic, it has been a year since escaping Manns Harbor Post-Dawn's Shadow Kyoto Guardian Academy Word of God, following the events of KGA, Hiro and his family moved to the UAR. Relationship *'Takashi Naoi-' *'Anisha Hinata-' *'Alexandra Peyton-' *'Rika Nagato-' *'Dano Nagato-' *'Yuri Nakagawa-' *'William Naoi-' Political Views Hiro, despite what it seems, doesn't really pay attention much to politics, preferring to stay out of its way. Not being the diplomatic, thinking that picking a side will cause him to be biased and turn violent. Abilities/Powers *'Gun Creation'-Can create guns out thin air. *'Enhanced Gunmanship'-Users are highly skilled with all types of guns allowing them to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. Users are to have excellent bull-eyes aim on their target via bullets. Users are also able to operate all variations of guns. They can create guns as well as repair them. Also to have an expert knowledge of guns and handling them. *'Focused Energy Shot'-Allows the wielder of a gun to charge a bullet with ones own energy, making the initial shot 2-5x more powerful. The effect of the charge is the bullet exploding upon impact, the energy put into it being released all at the same time. But the initial act drains the user greatly and can only be used once a day, if used more than once, then the user will drain their energy completely, killing them. *'Peak Human State'-The ability to have your bodily functions at the maximum limit of human condition; meaning that your natural capabilities are near-superhuman. *'Superhuman knowledge Medicinal Practices'- Hiro knows everything about medicine without even learning from it at all, he already had the knowledge in his head. *'Accelerated Vision'- The user's mind and eyes process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing the user to easily perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. Hiro developed this ability while on his rampage in the Manns Harbor park, but discovered this still has its downsides, using this greatly weakened him. *'Bullet Projection- ' The user can fire bullets from their own body as opposed to a firearm. Said bullets can be composed of energy. Gained the ability after losing consciousness after he saved by Anisha, Takashi, and Hisako, he used the ability to fend off shadows away from Alexandra. *'Overburst Power and Super Form- ' The user can put their power into overdrive boosting their ability way beyond their limit making it stronger or ignore it weakness. Sometime gaining a sudden boost of stamina, strength, speed and endurance in the process of using the power. : It must be a power that they already have but boosted beyond their limits or so-called limitations at the cost of losing it. An example of this would be the flames produced by a pyrokinetic becoming more powerful and being able to burn something that it was not able to before, but the user in question can no longer control fire after the temporary boosting his strength. : : Users of this ability are able to go into a state in which their powers are increased . Super forms deliver a wide variety of enhancements as well as abilities. Super forms are mostly gained when one makes contact with supernatural forces. In some cases, one can acquire the Evolution ability to gain a Hyper Form, a maximum version of this power. : : During this time, Hiro's whole body will glow white, his hair will ultimately turn red, and finally his irises will turn purple. All of his powers and abilities will be amplified by 85x, although this will only last for an Hour and a half, and has a huge price. Once he has used this ability, Hiro will lose his ability to create guns out the air, bullet projection, focused energy shot, and accelarated vision permamnently. Gallery Yuzuru otonashi by slawekpetrelli-d4s3z40.jpg|Early 18 year old Hiro, about 2 months prior the Battle of Aokigahara OTOE6.jpg|Cheerful Hiro upon meeting Alexandra for the first time. Super!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|Hiro in his Super/Overburst Form. Otonashi.Yuzuru.full.210458.jpg|Hiro during the Battle of Aokigahara Trivia *Has PTSD. *Hiro's favorite food is a rice ball. *Favorite Gun to use is the Glock 17 in a shout out. Category:Character Category:Supers Category:Male Character Category:Canon Character Category:Unfinished Pages